Both natural and synthetic waxes are well known and have myriad uses in a wide range of industries. For example, wax is used in plastic bonded and melt castable explosives to reduce sensitivity of the energetic material. Other major uses of waxes are its use in: thermal adhesives, cosmetics, paper and textile coatings, heat transfer and heat storage materials, as well as in the tire and rubber industries. While there are many different waxes used today, there is need to increase the melting point of some wax materials to a temperature range of about 90° to about 100° C. Most waxes have melting points in the range of about 50° C. to about 70° C., which makes them unsuitable for uses such as for binders and hot melt adhesives. While there are higher temperature waxes, they typically have melting points in the range of about 120° C. and higher. Uses for such higher temperature waxes are limited because they typically have one or more undesirable properties.
Much work has been done over the years to develop new waxes having unique properties for their intended use. While there are a variety of waxes commercially available, there is still a need in the art for waxes having improved properties in a given temperature range, particularly in the temperature range of about 80° C. to about 100° C.